Black Roses
by Kol and Elena
Summary: This story is co-written by Kol and Elena and theoriginalvampire. The first chapter is written by me. Summary: Katherine and Kol are in an arranged marriage in the 15th Century. Katherine is human, Kol is a vampire. Disclaimer: we don't own TVD Co-written with theoriginalvampire
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note:_ Hello there!

This story is co-written by _Kol and Elena and theoriginalvampire._ The first chapter is written by me.

Summary: Katherine and Kol are in an arranged marriage in the 15th Century. Katherine is human, Kol is a vampire.

_Disclaimer: we don't own TVD_

**Black roses - Chapter one**

Kol was silent he couldn't believe that his parents had arranged for him to marry Katherine Petrova it wasn't fair.

"Kol please be kind to Katherine her life hasn't been easy" his mother said softly touching his arm.

"I promise mother" Kol said sincerely.

Katherine was silent as she packed the last of her belongings away she would live with her vampire husband and his family.

Katherine smoothed down her dark blue and white striped dress it had no sleeves and it was on the shoulders showing off her swan like neck the only jewelry she wore was her locket.

Picking up a grey shawl she gave her room one last look before leaving.

Kol looked around the room, still wondering how this had happened. Katherine was going to be at their home soon, and he had no idea what to say to the girl that was taking his freedom away.

His family had been supportive of it all, telling him it wouldn't be so bad. But it was. Extremely bad. End of the world bad. Bad like a werewolf marrying Rebekah. Of course, they didn't see it that way.

Katherine looked at her home, knowing it would be the last time she ever saw it.

"Why me?" she whispered to the empty house, bewildered at how fast it had all gone. Just two months before, she had been as carefree as a child.

Katherine was lead into the carriage and sat on the left side while her mother sat on the right.

Kol waited patiently in the parlor room with his mother and father their family was at war with the Lockwood werewolf family.

Kol heard the hooves of horses outside the manor and was about to meet his seventeen year old wife.

He stepped outside and was met with the most beautiful sight.

Katherine stepped out of the carriage nervously taking in her surroundings and then she saw him … her future husband.

He was pale and had short dark brown hair with a heart shaped face and dark oak brown eyes with full red devilish lips and high cheekbones he was really handsome.

Kol stared at Katherine with a stunned expression.

He knew that the Petrova family were beautiful but this woman was breathtaking.

She had waist length brown curly hair with a pearl headband keeping her hair off her face and with her olive skin and the dress she wore complimented her body.

Katherine's mother firmly took her right arm and the Petrova family walked towards him and Kol's eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Welcome!" Kol's mother Esther greeted Katherine and her mother.

She made a little curtsy her eyes still on the handsome man she was about to marry. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

Kol was staring at her intensely with a slight look of amusement on his face. He walked over to his soon to be wife and bowed.

"Milady it's a pleasure to finally meet you" He said brushing her hand with his lips.

"The pleasure is mine milord!" Katherine said with a smile on her face.

"Well I am happy to see that you and my daughter Katerina are going along well already sir Mikaelson." Katherine's mother said.

"Indeed we do. I was wondering, would you like to go on a walk with me Lady Petrova? It would be a pleasure to show you the Mikaelson property"

"I would love to milord." Katherine answered.

Kol held out his arm and Katherine gratefully linked her arm with his as he escorted her away.

"Tell me about yourself my lovely lady Katherine." Kol asked as they walked through a little park with lots of flowerbeds.

"Well there is not much to say that you do not already know from my mother's telling's. I believe that she already told you everything and vice versa." Katherine gave him a sly smile.

"As I believe that you want this as less as I do and as this marriage is already set and we can not change this why don't we just enjoy ourselves a little?'

Kol looked at Katherine out of the corner of his eyes and he couldn't deny that she was extraordinary attractive. His mind played him the wildest fantasies when he looked at her body... She would be his little toy. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Katherine spoke again. "What do you mean?" she asked.

'Oh don't worry, you will see love.' He reassured her.

Katherine nodded. "Alright. Then I suppose I will trust you. Your property is beautiful I must say sir Kol. It is so huge and green. And all those different flowers."

"There is no need to be so formal my love. Call me Kol."

If she knew what kind of plans he had with her. She seems so innocent but he knew that he would change that. This was going to be fun.

Soon they decided to head back to where their parents were and Katherine said her goodbye to her mother. She was going to stay with the Mikaelsons and wasn't going to see her mother until her marriage.

"Behave, listen to sir Mikaelson be grateful his family was generous enough to take you into their family. It is a big honor to be the wife of one of the original vampires. Be grateful and think of manners. You do not want to shame your family do you?"

"No mother. I will do as you say. Have a nice way home." Katherine hugged her mother slightly and then went to stand next to Kol again.

She waved to her mother until she was out of sight then they went inside.

"Oh did I mention your sharing a room with my son." Esther said walking into what looked like the kitchen.

Katherine's jaw dropped but she quickly closed it again. She did not want to seem rude in front of such a wealthy and old family.

She looked at Kol who had an amused expression on his face.

"But. We barely know each other. Would it not be a bit too soon to share a room even a bed?"

"Oh, love, why would it be? We are going to marry anyways. Nevertheless... I want to be honest with you. I think we are going to have a lot of fun together. I will take you as my little new toy. We will see how innocent you are after I have taken you and made you mine forever. Believe me you are going to like it as much as I do."

Thousand different emotions were going through Katherine right now. Shame, anger, shock, fear and sadness. She was told to do whatever Kol told her to do. She could not risk bringing more shame over her family. She had caused enough trouble already.

She followed Kol into their room. It was prettier than she thought it would be. Various tapestries were decorating the stone walls and on one of the walls stood a big wooden bed and there was also a nice chimney. The tapestries had bright red colors some lighter red some darker red with golden patterns on them.

Suddenly she felt Kol's hands snake around her waist pulling her against his chest. He was really muscular after what she felt being pushed against him so tight.

"What do you think?" He whispered in her ear slightly licking it.

"It is beautiful." She said holding back a moan.

"I thought you might think so. Let us go to sleep now though. Tomorrow will be a long day." Kol said.

He quickly put on his nightgown and laid down on one side of the bed waiting for Katherine.

When she wasn't moving he patted on the spot next to him.

"Your clothes are already here you just need to change and do not worry love I will let you rest..."

He watched Katherine intensely while she changed her clothes. When she was finished she lay down next to Kol and he pulled her against him.

"For now." he whispered lightly with a nasty grin on his face.

Katherine was sleeping peacefully having a nice dream when she felt Kol's hands stroking her. One of his hands wandered to her left breast while his other hand roamed down to her most private part.

She started to feel uncomfortable but kept acting like she was asleep hoping he would stop but oh was she wrong.

"Come on love I know you are not sleeping anymore I am bored. Why don't we have some fun?"

Kol lifted her nightgown and touched her clitoris slightly making her jump a little.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a little while but when she heard Kol chuckle she was jolted back to reality. This was wrong. They weren't married yet what would everyone think of her. She could not let this happen.

"You like this don't you?" Kol asked smirking to himself.

"No! Now get your hands of me and let me sleep!"

"Oooh, feisty much? As much as that turns me on whom do you think you are talking to? Maybe I should teach you some manners. For example how to please and treat you're soon to be husband who happens to be one of the oldest vampires in the world. I could kill you so easily and you know what? It would be a pleasure."

Kol was getting annoyed. He turned her around vampire speed so that he was on top of her. Then crashed his lips on hers.

At first Katherine tried to break free but there was no chance and she had to admit she actually liked it a bit. Soon she caught herself kissing Kol back hungrily much to his surprise.

He pulled away and kissed down her neck biting her slightly with his teeth but not strong enough to break her skin.

"You know... I was playing with the thought of compelling you but now I see that this is obviously not necessary anymore... Good girl." he growled then he ripped of her nightgown revealing her beautiful body.

He had to admit she was the most breathtaking women he had ever seen. Vampire or human. And she was going to be all his. Tonight he will show her what she is getting with him.

He kissed lower to her cleavage then to her right breast sucking in her nipple.

Katherine whimpered softly arching her back. It felt so good. She wanted more though.

"Kol... Please I need..."

"What do you need my dear? " He said slightly biting her nipple which made her moan loudly.

"I need... You. More... Please."

Kol smirked and moved further down her body kissing her stomach. Right above the place where she wanted to be touched the most he stopped and moved back up much to Katherine's dislike.

He went up and kissed her again. Then he slid two fingers into Katherine's entrance and pumped them in and out of her slowly.

After a short amount of time Katherine's breathing began to be irregular. He knew she was about to come and pumped his fingers faster into her pussy. Just before she was about to get her orgasm he pulled his fingers out of her cunt.

"Ohh you can not do that... Please I need you. I want to feel you. NOW." Katherine was begging for her release. She was so sexually aroused it was hard almost painful.

Kol smirked and kissed her again. Then he positioned himself between Katherine's legs so he could enter her easily.

He still wanted to tease her so he stroked his cock along Katherine's pussy. She was arching her back and moaned so loud he knew everyone heard her.

Then he finally entered her with one hard thrust.

They both groaned. He pulled out again fully and then rammed his dick inside her.

It hurt Katherine but the pain soon faded into pure pleasure.

She loved how he fucked her. And he fucked her hard.

He felt that he was about to come soon but Katherine as well.

Katherine's moans were like music to Kol's ears. Knowing that he is the one giving her this immense pleasure turned him on even more.

He knew he was about to come but Katherine had to get her orgasm before him. His pride was just too big. He just needed to know that he was able to make her scream.

He thrusted deep inside her touching all the right spots making Katherine scream his name.

"Oh KOL! I'm coming! KOL!"

Kol smirked at her screaming his name. He kissed her left breast sucking on her nipple which Katherine answered with another loud moan. He finally felt himself come as well and thrusted his manhood all the way inside of Katherine's womanhood and shot an immense of his seed inside of her.

Katherine was still shaking from her orgasm when she felt Kol slightly biting down on her neck not breaking the skin. Then he bit down again his fangs going through her skin sucking her blood marking her as his. She screamed in agony but the pain quickly turned into pleasure making her come again.

"Kol. Kol oh god KOL!" Katherine moaned.

He let go of her and laid down beside her pulling her into his arms and quickly fell asleep with a wicked smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note:_I hope you liked the previous chapter :)

This one is written by theoriginalvampire.

_Disclaimer: we don't own TVD_

**Black Roses - Chapter two**

Today was the day of their wedding. Katherine wasn't really excited; most girls would be more than exited to marry Kol Mikaelson. He was wealthy, handsome and let's not forget that he's immortal. She promised not to bring shame on her family. If they only knew that she's had sex with her soon to be husband before marriage... and it had been good sex.

Kol's sister Rebekah was forced to be her bridesmaid, so she helped Katherine prepare for the wedding ceremony.

"So," the blonde mumbled. "You're going to be my sister-in-law."

Katherine just nodded, not knowing there was no good reaction to this comment. She knew Rebekah was also an ancient vampire, one of the Originals and that she had a bad temper.

"I don't see why they picked you of all girls in the village." Rebekah huffed. She was not happy with a _human_ as addition to their family.

Rebekah started braiding Katherine's hair, pulling hard once in a while.

"Have they arranged a marriage for you too?" Katherine questioned and it resulted in Rebekah pulling her hair hard.

"You will not speak to me, understood?" the blonde hissed, revealing her fangs.

Katherine winced of the sight of the fangs. She had felt Kol biting her during their fornication but she hadn't seen the actual fangs.

The brunette nodded and didn't say another word in the preparation.

~KK~

In another room, Kol was getting dressed. He was wearing a suit, black of course. One of his older brothers was a bit broody.

"Niklaus, you're supposed to be happy for me. It's my wedding day after all." Kol teased and Niklaus smiled faintly.

"You didn't even throw me a bachelor party; I am very disappointed in you. Even you Elijah."

The Original called Elijah turned around, facing his youngest brother.

"Kol, as you are aware of the situation, this is an arranged marriage. There's no need to celebrate." he stated, always so formal. "I understand that the marriage to the girl is a very generous offer, but don't forget we're robbing this girl of her free will."

"Ah Elijah, darling, it was her free will to scream my name multiple times." Kol grinned. "She didn't protest, so she acted on her free will."

Kol loved teasing Elijah. In his opinion, it wouldn't hurt if Elijah found a wife and got the hell out of this place. The oldest sibling was so driven by his morals and formality that it sickened Kol.

"Just hold your tongue, Kol. You're not married." one of the other siblings said, Finn.

"Not yet, within a few hours, I'll be off the market." Kol kept grinning. Even though he wasn't pleased with this marriage, he realized after the previous night he could have loads of fun with Katherine. If she didn't obey, he could always compel her.

~KK~

Kol was standing in front of the aisle, starting to get bored. His eyes scanned the crowd and he saw his parents, his siblings, her parents, lots of vampire acquaintances. To his surprise he saw Mr and Mrs Lockwood and that dog of a son of theirs. Their families were at war, why would they bother to show up at his wedding? He figured he would corner one of them after this formality was done.

The organ started to play a simple tune and he knew it was time to see the bride.

Katherine was a little anxious, what if somebody attacked her during the ceremony?

She saw the look on Kol's face, it was lustful and not amused at the same time. Was marrying her really that terrible to him? She decided that her insecurity wouldn't be welcome today, so she smiled behind her veil.

The man next to Kol was grinning wolfishly, he must be the hybrid brother her mother had told her about. She didn't like him, he had something devilish about him, even more than Kol.

The groom stared at his bride; he had found her beautiful before but today exceeded that memory. Katherine was dressed in a simple, yet elegant white lace dress that showed her beauty more than she realized.

When she arrived at the alter, they took each others hands and the clergyman opened his book.

"Dearly beloved," the man started. "We are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Katherine Petrova and Kol Mikaelson."

Kol repressed the urge to laugh at the clergyman. That man was talking about love and God and what not, if he only knew the truth. An immortal creature of the night forced to marry a human girl.

"Do you Kol Mikaelson, choose to marry Katherine Petrova on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I DO"

Kol said the requested words and the religious man asked Katherine the same question. She also answered with I do. Then they had to exchange vows. This whole thing was boring Kol.

"I, Kol, take you Katherine, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." he repeated after the clergyman.

Katherine got the same riddle and she repeated it as well.

They exchanged rings and then the clergyman pronounced them as man and wife, he could kiss his bride.

He kissed her, biting her lips softly and Katherine could read in his eyes that he had something demonic planned for that night.

~KK~

Their wedding reception was extravagant, as it should be. They were the Original family of vampires, from them the whole vampire race was created.

Kol couldn't wait till the wedding night, he wanted to ravish that dress and mark her as his.

Katherine had said her goodbyes to her parents and before she knew it, it was time for the happy couple to retreat to their chambers.

When they arrived in Kol's room, he let out a relieved sigh.

"What a ridiculous circus." he mumbled and he looked at his new wife. She was looking a bit nervous, he could hear her heart beat fastening. They've had sex before, so there was no fear of losing her virginity. Perhaps it was the realization that the marriage really happened.

"Come closer." he said and Katherine shuffled closer. "Faster."

She stood in front of him and waited for Kol to do something. The memory of their previous intercourse aroused her and she knew he could smell it.

"Let's get you out of that dress." he said and his fingers crawled over her body. He roughly turned her around so his front was against her back. He tugged the ropes of the bodice and ripped the dress in two. The brunette yelped of the sudden movement and Kol smacked her on the bottom for making a noise.

"Shh." he whispered in her ear. "I'm going to have fun with you."

He shredded her undergarments and now she was without covering. She felt exposed; he had the advantage since he was dressed.

"Aren't you going to undress?" she muttered and she regretted asking immediately.

"Hush." he snarled and he twisted her arm a little, nevertheless it hurt.

He grabbed her body, lifted her and threw her on the nearest bed. He slowly got rid of his pants and opened his shirt. Katherine enjoyed the sight of his attractive and muscular upper body. Her heart started to beat faster and Kol grinned at the smell of her arousal.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her, he kissed her hard.

His fingers cherished her inner thighs and slowly, his fingers crawled their way to her womanhood. One finger stroked her clitoris, it made her feel pleasurable. She closed her eyes while that one finger went inside her cunt.

The erotic movements made her body tingle from excitement and Kol smirked. Katherine moaned quietly. Suddenly his fingers stopped moving. She opened her eyes to see if something was wrong.

"I never said you could make noises, therefore you need to be punished." he devilishly said and Katherine could see growing erection. He grabbed her head and pushed her face to his manhood. He pinched her so she would open her mouth to yelp and in that moment, he pushed his cock into her open mouth.

She hadn't done something like this before, so she was foreign about this action. He knew that. He let his hands wander over her head before clasping her hair. Now that he had control over her head, he started to move her head backwards and forwards. He was fucking her mouth, he fucked her mouth hard.

The gagging noises the brunette made didn't really affect him; he was enjoying the pleasure of her moist lips on his manhood. The hot breath she breathed over his cock was very thrilling.

"That's enough for now." he mumbled as he released his fingers from her hair. She crouched a little. Their previous encounter had been pleasurable for her as well; she didn't enjoy any pleasure of this action.

"Now, let's give you some pleasure." he whispered and that sounded great in Katherine's ears.

He kissed her slowly and his fingers wandered to a lower area, Katherine's breasts. He pinched her nipples, twisted them a little. Her nipples hardened at his touch. His mouth lowered, continuing to focus in her nipples. She moaned.

His mouth licked her nipples while his hands lowered to her womanhood. He roughly pushed one of his fingers inside her, she gasped at the sudden touch. He pulled his finger out and shoved it in the brunette's mouth.

"Taste yourself."

His head ended up between her legs. His tongue was doing things Katherine never imagined someone would do down there. He licked her clitoris; it caused her to moan more.

His finger returned to its original place, inside her pussy. He added another finger and started thrusting his fingers.

"Oh Kol." she moaned.

His lips curled into a big grin, he loved the sound of his name coming out of her mouth. She could feel the blood in her system tingling, her orgasm was close. Her breathing got quicker, her chest was rising heavily.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Seconds before her orgasm, he sank his fangs in her upper thigh. There were moments when Katherine saw stars from pleasure.

He held his cock in front of her opening and before she had recovered from her orgasm, he pushed himself inside her. He groaned at the feeling of her tightness.

"Oh you're so tight." he said.

His thrusting increased, he moved his hands towards her throat, slowly tightening his grip on her neck. Her air supply was cut off and she didn't know if it was the lack of oxygen, or if it was the way Kol thrusted inside her, but she was getting more aroused by the minute.

She gasped for air when her husband released her throat. He had a devilish grin on his face and kissed her roughly.

His thrusting increased immensely, he was using his vampire speed. The fast movements made her orgasm again and with her vagina tightening during her release, he was sent over the edge as well. He sank his fangs inside the flesh of her neck, the blood was dripping on her shoulders. He licked the spilled blood from her shoulders.

Despite the fact that he had loathed the idea of getting married, he sure as hell knew they were going to have fun together in this marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: _Hi there! Another chapter :)

This one is written by theoriginalvampire.

_Disclaimer: we don't own TVD._

**Black Roses - Chapter three**

The next day, Katherine woke up in an empty bed. Her fingers went over the empty side of the bed. The feeling of the ring on her left ring finger was foreign. She still couldn't believe she got married last night. Her neck felt sore, her hand went over the flesh and the wound hurt.

"Good morning, darling." she heard and her eyes scanned the room looking for her husband.

She saw him standing across the room, half naked and with blood smeared over his chest. A look of disgust was on her face.

"Don't you dare judge me, or I will punish you."

"I wasn't judging you, you just show off what you are." she muttered and he smirked.

The fact that he was now married to the girl was sinking in. She was now his wife.

"Do you want any breakfast?" he asked her and she nodded. She needed actual breakfast, not some servant who she could drain.

He escorted her downstairs to the kitchen, after she was dresses properly. She saw the servants look at him in fear, he just smiled at them.

"Please make my wife some breakfast." he ordered. "I'll be off to do my business. I'll see you tonight."

The servant made her breakfast and served it in the dining room. When Katherine walked in, she saw her mother-in-law waiting for her. She made some courtesy and sat down.

"Katherine, dear girl, please cover up your neck. We don't want to scare the servants." she said, handing over a scarf and Katherine wrapped it around her neck.

"The reason why I am here is to talk to you." Esther said. "Since your addition to our family has stirred up some questions outside the manor, I'll enlighten you to the situation."

Katherine silently ate her breakfast and listened to the lady.

"We are the oldest family of vampires. People respect us, therefore they should respect the wife of an Original as well." the lady said. "Do not disgrace our family name. We know people are aware of our status but we don't flaunt it. So next time you serve as a snack to your husband, make sure he heals you."

Katherine nodded.

"That will be all for now."

And Esther left the young girl alone with the food.

~KK~

Kol was standing in front of the Lockwood Manor. His brother Elijah was standing by his side. The youngest was dying to know why the Lockwood's attended the wedding. They were here to collect answers to their questions.

"Ah, we have been expecting you." the young man said while opening the door. "We'll do this outside; we don't want you to enter."

That young man was the youngest Lockwood. Kol thought his name was James or something. He reeked like a wet dog; Kol was disgusted by his appearance.

The young man led them to a little garden house, where his father awaited. Mr Lockwood himself.

"Gentlemen." he said politely and the Originals sat down on the garden furniture. "Let's get to business, shall we?"

"With the marriage of my brother to the Petrova girl, we had understood that was a sign of a peace offer?" Elijah said.

"Well not exactly. The Petrova family is a nice family, very friendly people. Besides, they are also an old family. Not a founding family, so they don't have the privileges we do." Mr Lockwood said. "With the arranged marriage, there was a peace offering from the humans to the Original family. The condition is that she will not be turned into a monster like yourselves. If she does turn, our war will be dirtier than it already was."

"I will do as I please with my _wife_." Kol growled at the wolf.

"Kol, calm yourself." Elijah said and he focused his attention to the Lockwood's.

"Sir, I hope you understand that we do not agree with these terms. You will be hearing from us." the older vampire said and they all stood up.

Elijah refused to shake Mr Lockwood's hand and Kol just glared at the man. They left without saying one more word.

"Elijah, she's mine now. _My_ toy, not theirs." he huffed and he thought he could see a smile on his brother's face. It must've been his imagination because Elijah seldom smiled.

"Hush Kol, let me handle this. I'll discuss it with Mikael." he said and they didn't converse during the way back to their own property.

~KK~

Katherine had enjoyed her day so far. She wandered through the big house and took in all it's beauty. From the carpets to the side tables, everything was taken care of. The carpet had a small paisley pattern and it looked really soft.

The paintings in the house were very artistic. There were drawings of women, gardens, bridges and flowers.

Katherine was standing in front of a painting she really liked. A woman, standing in front of a huge house and a man was standing in the background. The woman in the picture seemed miserable. The brunette liked this painting because it mimicked her own feelings a bit. She didn't like being away from her mother, being afraid of disappointing not only her own family, but also her in-laws.

Esther was very clear on what would happen if she screwed up. Even though she didn't say it in words, her body language spoke for her. If she messed up, she would end up dead.

~KK~

Kol was angry. He was angry with the werewolves. Angry with Elijah. Angry with his parents. He was angry with everything. He decided he needed some distraction.

So he went into town and entered a bar. He saw young women, offering themselves for money. One in particular caught his eye. A blonde with big curls, her breast were barely a handful but he didn't care about that, not today. He beckoned her and she almost came running.

"You will be offering your services to me," he said and his pupils dilated. "For free."

"I will be offering my services to you, for free." she said monotonously.

"Well, with that handled, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Elizabeth, Sir." she said and he smiled.

"Very well then, Elizabeth." he said. "Let's get out of here."

They arrived at the Mikaelson Manor, he didn't really care if his wife saw him with a prostitute. He took her upstairs, to his room. He didn't bother to lock the door.

She started undressing and he chuckled.

"That won't be necessary," he said. "I'd rather do that for you."

He walked towards her, grabbed the fabrics of her dress tightly and teared them apart. He took in the sight of her body and he sighed. She wasn't fearing him.

He wanted to be feared. The girl looked at his hands, they were small yet muscular, then she took notice of his left hand. A wedding ring. She smirked. She thought he was just another married man, needing something his wife couldn't give him. If only she knew what his plan was.

He hit her unexpectedly.

"You're thinking." he growled. "Don't."

The girl was shocked, how did he know that she had seen his wedding ring? As a vampire, he saw more that she thought. His reactions were quicker and so were his observations.

Kol roughly pulled her close; he started to kiss her neck, licking her skin.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the attention to her neck. Then she felt something sharp scraping over her skin. She opened her eyes and turned around. The man standing in front of her had darkened veins under his eyes, the dark oak brown eyes had made place for red eyes. He had his mouth opened and she winced when she saw the fangs. This person wasn't a man; he was one of the feared creatures the people in the village had been talking about. She wanted to run but her legs were numb.

"We're going to have fun." he smirked and before she knew it, he sank his fangs into her flesh. She struggled, that made it only hurt more. His hands were massaging her tiny breasts and he stopped drinking. She felt relieved for a moment, not realizing there would be more.

He kissed the place he had torn apart during the drinking and he started to lower his kisses. He nibbled on her nipples, still with his bared fangs. He bit her in the soft flesh and left bite marks all over her tits.

He whirled his fingers around her sensitive nipples and they stiffened at his touch. The girl started moaning, she started to feel pleasure. That wasn't his aim. His hands grabbed her neck, slowly chocking her. She gasped for air, the sudden pleasure disappeared.

He was getting bored with this girl, she wasn't a challenge. He licker her nipples again and he sank his fangs in her flesh, creating a new bite marks. He was almost draining her.

When she was on the edge of fainting due the blood loss, he looked into her eyes and then he saw it, the fear of dying. He smiled at her and twisted her neck.

"You're cheating on me already?" he heard a voice say. He looked up from the corpse and saw his wife standing in the doorway.

"Technically, I'm not cheating. I haven't had intercourse with her." he was still smirking.

She looked at her husband in disgust, why on earth had her parents married her off to such a monster? She knew she was beautiful, was this the price she had to pay for that?

Kol walked towards her, covered in blood. His eyes were cold.

"Consider this a warning. Don't disobey me, don't cross me. Otherwise you'll end up like her." he said and he walked out of the room, leaving his wife on the edge of crying.

Katherine was strong but she wasn't invincible. The death treats were getting under her skin, at first she had thought of them as empty threats but they were really not afraid of getting their hands dirty. Katherine knew she had to be careful from now on. It takes two to play this game so she figured she had to learn the rules in order to play along.


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Roses – Chapter four**

* * *

Kol and Katherine were having breakfast together along with his older brother Elijah, Finn was engaged to a young woman named Sage who was also a vampire.

"Did you sleep well Katherine?" Elijah asked her kindly he felt sympathetic towards her, his new sister in law looked pale and there was a sadness in her dark brown eyes that was haunting.

Katherine smiled softly at him "I did Elijah thank you".

Katherine glanced at Kol then she was absolutely terrified of displeasing him so she was going to the local brothel to get the girls to teach her how to pleasure her husband.

~KK~

Kol waited until they had left the dinning room and he pinned her up against their bedroom wall.

Kol attacked her mouth with his pulling her towards their bed and he began to untie her bodice.

Kol ripped the dress off her leaving Katherine in her chemise and sat her on his lap and unbuckled his trousers and entered her from behind.

Katherine gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure and subconsciously rocked her hips against his.

The door opened and a young woman no older than Katherine was sitting beside them and kissed Kol while touching Katherine's breasts.

Katherine gasped when Kol slid a finger in her tight cunt and he tore into her neck.

Katherine gasped in both pain and pleasure and felt the blood stain her chemise and then she heard a sickening snap and a thud.

Kol grinned at her then and she saw the young girl lying on the floor like a broken doll.

Horror gripped her.

"YOU MONSTER YOU KILLED HER AND SHE DIDINT DO ANYTHING TO YOU KOL". Katherine screamed at him and ran towards the door.

"Katherine...why don't I believe you?" he murmured, reaching out to touch her face.

She flinched instinctively. He merely brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Her breath was coming in short ragged gasps. Her searching hand clasped around the handle, preparing to throw it open and run. She jumped when a hand gripped her own.

She looked up at Kol, her eyes meeting his.

He smirked slightly and tightened his grip.

Pain shot through her arm and she let out a scream as she felt her wrist snap under the pressure.

His other hand took hold of her hair, pulling her away from the door.

She cried out again, struggling helplessly as he dragged her.

He threw her onto the bed and pinned her there, his eyes burning with dark fire.

"I think you were lying to me Katherine...and I don't like liars" one hand held her waist, the other inched up her leg, pushing up the hem of the chemise.

She squirmed, trying to pull free. He moved the hand on her waist up to her neck and pressed down slightly.

Just that small movement restricted her breath. He tightened, cutting off her air supply completely.

She struggled, mouth open trying desperately to find some air.

Her eyes silently pleaded with Kol.

He seemed to consider her momentarily, deciding whether or not to tighten his grip once more and crush her windpipe.

Katherine closed her eyes, silently praying that the end would come quick.

Then the pressure was gone.

She could breathe again.

She opened her eyes and saw Kol watching her, smirking still.

"You're not going to kill me?" she asked, sitting up, cradling her broken wrist.

"Oh no Katherine. Where would the fun be in that?" he grinned wickedly.

She shuddered in fear and crawled back on the bed until she came into contact with the wall.

Kol growled playfully and prowled forward.

He brushed his mouth across her jaw, and then lowered it to her neck.

His nose pressed against the dried blood, inhaling the scent, and then Katherine felt something damp cross her skin as he licked it.

She jerked to the side abruptly, trying to pull herself free.

Kol growled for real this time and seized her injured arm, twisting sharply sending a jarring pain through her.

Katherine searched for something and found a statue it was heavy in her hand.

Good, she thought.

She gripped it tightly and smashed it down onto Kol's head. He let out a loud angry cry but he let go of her wrist.

She threw herself away from him, ending up on the floor beside the bed.

She staggered to her feet and ran for the door.

Her feet slipped on the ornate rug, almost sending her to the floor again. She managed to recover but as she was about to open the door, strong arms wrapped around her, restraining her.

She struggled furiously, kicking and screeching as Kol started to pull her back again, his chest pressed against her.

She had no weapons but there had to be something she could do...

She stamped down on Kol's foot, elbowing him in the ribs.

It was a vain attempt but it was better than doing nothing.

To her surprise, he released her.

She tore open the door and ran out into the hall.

A pair of strong muscular arms grabbed her and dragged her back into the bedroom.

Was looking into the face of a very pissed off Kol.

"Now Katherine" he said calmly "What did I tell you if you tried to disobey me?" Kol asked darkly.

Katherine thought to last night what Kol had told her last night.

_"Consider this a warning. Don't disobey me, don't cross me. Otherwise you'll end up like her." he said and he walked out of the room, leaving his wife on the edge of crying._

Katherine was shaking violently "Please" she begged him with her eyes desperately trying to see some good in Kol.

"Kol..."

"Shut up" he snarled his face changing and his fangs coming out.

Katherine immediately went quiet.

He sped her back upstairs and pushed her down onto the bed.

He darted away, returning a second later with a belt.

He hooked it round her wrists, making certain to hurt her injured arm, and tied them to the headboard.

"Please, Kol, please don't!" she cried, struggling.

"I told you to shut up" he snapped "We had a understanding Katherine. Don't make me hurt someone you care about" She fell silent, her body shaking with fear.

His hands tugged at her chemise, tearing the fabric into shreds.

His sharp nails scraped her waist, cutting her skin and drawing blood. Kol moved his mouth to the cut and licked up the spilled blood.

Katherine let out another feeble cry. Kol slapped her, and gripped her by the chin.

"Katherine, if you make another noise I will have to gag you" he told her, his voice calm and cold.

"Understand?" She nodded, scared.

"Good" He quickly pulled off his briefs, his hand caressing the curves of her body.

She bites her lip, a few tears gathering in her eyes.

Kol noticed and wiped them away.

"Don't cry love" he murmured, his other hand sliding up to rest on her inner thigh. She looked at him and forced herself to remain strong.

She wouldn't cry. Wouldn't let herself.

He positioned himself at her entrance, grinding against her. His mouth kissed along her arm, before pulling it free of its binding, the leather scraping her skin raw.

His eyes met hers for a brief moment before he entered her, simultaneously sinking his fangs into her wrist.

She screwed her eyes shut and let out a choking sob.

Kol drank deeply from her wrist, thrusting violently inside her.

His hands fondled her body, forcing her to enjoy his assault. When a moan left her lips, he smirked wickedly against her skin, pulling away slightly.

"That's a good girl Katherine" he whispered softly.

His thrusts slowed momentarily, his hands became almost loving in touch.

She looked at him, confused.

He seemed just as startled and gave her a bruising kiss, resuming his rough enjoyment of her body. His hands toyed with her breasts drawing startled pained moans.

"You...feel...so...good" he purred in her ear, thrusting hard.

She cried out, her body tightening and jerking as pleasure overtook her.

"K...Kol!" she cried out.

He thrust a few more times before climaxing inside her.

He slipped out of her and pulled her abused body against his.

"You broke the rules Katherine" he whispered "I told you not to make another noise" she stilled, afraid he would hurt her "However since you were moaning my name in pleasure, I think I can forgive you" She looked up at him.

His eyes sparkled as he smirked at her. He kissed the top of her head

"I knew I liked you for a reason".

Katherine crumpled onto the marble floor blood gushing from her neck and waist and her wrist, tears falling down her face.

Kol had broken her and along with it her dreams of happy endings.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is written by Kol and Elena._

_Disclaimer: we don't own TVD_

Black Roses – Chapter five

Katherine was numb that morning, she knew Kol had fed her his blood and had left so she decided to visit her parents not knowing the tragedy that would meet her.

Katherine wore a forest green dress with her necklace; she also wore her black velvet cloak and black leather gloves.

Katherine went to the stables and rode her horse Star a magnificent black horse.

They reached her parents house in no time and stopped outside the porch.

Katherine got off her horse and went inside the house to be faced with her worst nightmare.

Her mother and father lay on the cold hard marble floor blood smeared across the walls, like someone had sprayed red paint

Katherine screamed.

"MAMA PAPA NO MAMA PLEASE SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed hysterically.

Katherine then felt someone grab her and she knew immediately who it was.

Mason Lockwood

Katherine desperately tried to push him off her but he smashed her head against the hard floor and her vision started to go black.

"I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before you whore" he said smiling at her.

Katherine felt her eyes swim with tears, she couldn't fight him off he was too strong for her.

Mason then carried her in his arms towards the Petrova Lake and grabbing hold of her wrists he slashed them with his knife.

"It's a shame you married Kol Mikaelson Katherine although I bet he enjoyed fucking you like a bitch in heat". He sneered.

Mason dragged her towards the lake and tossed her in like a rag doll.

Mason smiled and left pleased with himself for killing off the Petrova line.

~KK~

Kol knew something was wrong when Katherine did not return home, so he followed her scent until he was at the Petrova Estate when he was met with a gruesome sight.

Katherine's parents Lord Ivan and Lady Katya lay on the hard cold marble floor their throats ripped out.

Kol then noticed a familiar pair of blood soaked foot prints leading outside towards the Petrova Lake.

Without even thinking about it Kol ran outside towards the lake and dived in and saw Katherine at the bottom of the lake on her back, blood coming from her wrists.

Kol cupped her face and pinched her cheeks desperately and pulled her up to the surface, and dragged Katherine to the bank of the lake and lowered her on the floor.

"Breath Katherine please breath" Kol said desperately and pushed on her chest to get her to breath and he bit down onto her wrist and massaged her throat while she drank his blood.

Katherine still didn't move, Kol realized she was in shock, gently he carried her home and dressed her into a warm nightgown and put more wood into the fire.

Kol gently kissed Katherine's cheek and slid into the sheets next to her and wrapped her in his strong arms.

The Lockwood family had broken the treaty with the murder of Katherine's parents and they were going to meet a gruesome end.

"Family, Honour Blood and Ashes", were the motto of House Mikaelson with six swords around a black rose with a silver background and the motto of House Petrova was similar to theirs.

Theirs was "Family, Duty and Rise up from the Ashes" with a red rose with a black background.

Kol's family were powerful, they were originals nothing could kill them the witches were on their side along with House Gilbert, House Forbes House Salvatore and House Bennett a house of powerful witches dating back to the Middle Ages.

Unfortunately House Saltzman had been exterminated by the Lockwood's as had House Donovan his younger sister Rebekah had lost her husband Matt and his other sister born after Rebekah ,Maria and her husband Damon had nearly lost their son.

Katherine had lost family he realized her older brother James Petrova had been slaughtered by Mason Lockwood.

Leaving Katherine as the heiress of House Petrova and the last descendant of the line.


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is written by Kol and Elena._

_Disclaimer: we don't own TVD_

**Black Roses – Chapter Six**

The Funeral service for Lord Ivan and Lady Katya was very beautiful carriages with the coffins of Katherine's deceased parents were carried by beautiful black horses and they all wore black.

Katherine wore a black veil with black pearls and was in an elegant black dress with black pearls her dark brown hair pulled in an elegant braid her husband Kol holding her arm in support.

People laid white red and black roses on their coffins and Katherine was last she touched her parent's coffins gently and moved away.

Elena Gilbert and Katherine's best friend and also Elijah's fiancée gave her sympathies and Katherine knew she meant it.

"I am so sorry Katherine if you need anything just ask" she told her softly.

"Thank you Elena" Katherine said gratefully.

As people began to leave and give their condolences, Kol stayed by Katherine's side until it was time for them to retire.

~KK~

Katherine pulled on a white lace chemise with a v neck and sat down at her vanity mirror and began to unpin her hair.

Tears slowly poured down her face as she looked at herself in the mirror as her dark curls fell around her waist.

The door opened and Katherine saw Kol enter and she looked at him wearily ever since she had been raped by Mason, Kol had made a point not to touch her often sleeping with the prostitutes.

"I've been patient Katherine but it seems to me that you don't like me touching you care to explain?" he asked anger in his tone.

Katherine began to shake in fear and before she knew what was happening Kol had her pinned up against the wall fury on his handsome face.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE YOU LET MASON LOKWOOD SLEEP WITH YOU? DIDINT YOU" He yelled at her.

Katherine shook her head "No please Kol it wasn't like that please believe me I-" Kol cut her off.

Kol slapped her and grabbing her by the shoulders he looked directly into her eyes.

"You will let me fuck you and let me get you on your knees and let me fuck you so hard that you are wishing for mercy and you will enjoy it" he said coldly.

She watched as he slipped out of his trousers to reveal his hardened member to her.

The sight of it made Katherine's mouth unwillingly water and she felt that all familiar warmth between her legs.

She tried to rub her legs together to stop herself from getting aroused but it was futile.

Kol had smelled that delectable aroma and he felt his fangs protrude against his will.

"Fuck Katherine." Kol breathed as he made his way to the bed.

He grabbed her legs and pulled her towards the end of the bed.

Kneeling, he spread open her legs and was met with a pair of purple panties that were soaked through.

He ripped the cloth away and probed her velvety folds with his tongue.

A loud moan pierced the room as Kol teased and suckled her inner walls.

It was heaven to Katherine to feel his experienced tongue pay homage to her core.

She reached out and grabbed Kol's brown locks and ran her hands through it, wanting more of that feeling of ecstasy he was giving her.

Kol massaged her clit as well sending shots of passion through her watching in delight as her toes curl in delight.

"Kol, I'm gonna-" Katherine didn't get to finish her sentence as she wantonly came.

She mewed as Kol gulped up all her essence and reached up and kissed her making her taste herself.

Katherine didn't say anything but her eyes filled with tears as she unwillingly went on her knees and felt Kol get behind her.

He roughly flipped her over making her crouch on all fours.

Knowing what was to come next, Katherine felt Kol's cock tease her core with the tip.

Kol didn't even bother to make sure she was even relaxed before he went further, trying his best not to cum because she was still so tight.

"Fuck, Katherine. You're still so tight!"

A small whimper of pain from Katherine made him thrust all the way in.

The Original closed his eyes in pleasure as Katherine moved beneath him.

He lightly grabbed her waist and fucked her doggy style making her moan with every movement.

"Kol, fuck me harder!" Katherine moaned and he complied, his thrusts an ungodly speed.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the feel of her core clenching his dick made his eyes roll back in his head.

Katherine 's moans grew louder as she neared her release.

Helping her, he rubbed her sensitive nub making his wife cry out as she came, soaking his dick in her essence.

Triggered by her orgasm, his fingers dug into her waist as he came, coating her walls with his thick seed.

Gasping, he planted kisses up and down her creamy soft back before letting go of her.

"That was heavily, fair Katherine."

Katherine didn't say anything her body felt violated and she had tears falling down her face pain shooting through her body.

She just wanted to die.

~KK~

The next few months were traumatising for Katherine every night when she would go to bed , Kol would take her in every possible position.

Katherine wasn't able to feel anymore her hopes of having a family were destroyed when she discovered she was carrying her rapists baby , but she couldn't bring herself to abort the child so she decided to keep it but Kol knew immediately the infant wasn't his and ordered it to be taken away from Katherine who had just given birth to her son.

_Flashback_

_After six hours of labour Katherine had given birth to a beautiful baby boy , he had Kol's hair and features._

_Katherine held her new born baby boy who she had decided to call Mikol._

_Only that tragedy would strike._

_Kol had stormed into the room and had Finn take away her child to be given away the pain, heartache and utter depression she had suffered was horrific._

Katherine looked at herself she had dark rings under her eyes and her skin looked pale.

She carefully lowered herself into the bathtub, holding the knife she had kept since breakfast, all of her in laws was worried about her but they didn't stop Kol from taking her baby away from her.

Katherine had nothing to live for so she slashed her wrists and watched dispassionately as the clear water turned a bloody crimson red and she fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning this chapter contains very upsetting scenes , violence and mentions of rape._

_This chapter is written by Kol and Elena._

_Disclaimer: we don't own TVD_

**Black Roses - Chapter seven**

Katherine woke up in her bed, still feeling a bit foggy from the days before. She had this incredible hunger, she couldn't explain it. She let her fingers touch the skin of her wrists; there were no wounds, not even scars.

A servant walked in and Katherine felt something strange. Her gums started to hurt and she felt the skin under her eyes change, thick veins became visible.  
The young girl wanted to scream but before she could do that, Katherine's teeth were on her neck and she bit the skin. She drank the girl blood and it felt so good. It satisfied her more than she had expected.

"What are you doing?" someone asked and she saw Kol standing in the door opening.

"I don't know..." she muttered."It just happened."

Kol realised the blood he had given her wasn't enough to heal her after she cut her wrists, she died but with his blood in her system.  
"You just completed the transition." he mumbled and Katherine understood that she was now one of them, one of the vampires.

"Why did you save me?" she asked him and he didn't really have an answer. Was he willing enough to let her die? No. Did he love her? Perhaps.

"What did you do to my baby?" She knew Kol didn't see the baby as his own, so it was only her baby for now, if it's still alive.

"Finn took care of it." he said and judging by the tone, he wasn't ready to talk about it. His wife had a baby, a werewolf baby. He knew vampires couldn't procreate, so it could never be his.

Katherine was so confused. Due to the fact she was now a vampire, her emotions were heightened. She started to get feelings for her husband, maybe it was love. She really wanted to hate him for taking away her baby.

"It's okay, he's gonna be okay." he said. "We can't take care of him, not now."

'Why the hell not?" she started to yell.

"You're a newborn vampire, you're going to be craving for blood all the time. It will be a matter of time before you kill your son." he snapped at her.

She tried to slap him, she felt his fingers wrap around her wrist, stopping her.

"I did it to protect you." he said. "If you had killed your own son, you would never have forgiven yourself."

"I hate you." she huffed, resisting the urge to spit in his face.

"No you don't." he said and he pushed his lips on hers. His tongue was licking the spilled blood from her lips and it felt good.

She opened her mouth a little and his tongue started to explore the insides of her mouth. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"Hmm." she softly moaned. She started to feel so much pleasure, just from kissing him. It had to be a vampire thing but she quickly forgot that she was mad at him.

He ripped her dress apart, he seemed to love that because he did that a lot and he removed her under dress. Now she was completely naked. He took off his own clothes aside from his trousers and he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. It was a sensational feeling.

Now she was a vampire and everything was heavier, more emotional, and more sensational.

Katherine suddenly came to herself 'What was she doing? Her husband had taken her baby from her and had raped her repeatedly not to mention beat her and cheat on her.

Katherine ripped herself away from Kol "No you took my baby away and treated me horribly why should I let you sleep with me?" Katherine asked fury and hurt in her voice.

Kol knew he would regret this later and that Katherine would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself but he still did it anyway.

Kol looked directly into her eyes and said in a soft voice.

"You will sleep with me" he ordered.

She watched as he slipped out of his trousers to reveal his hardened member to her.

The sight of it made Katherine's mouth unwillingly water and she felt that all familiar warmth between her legs.

She tried to rub her legs together to stop herself from getting aroused but it was futile.

Kol had smelled that delectable aroma and he felt his fangs protrude against his will.

"Fuck Katherine." Kol breathed as he made his way to the bed.

He grabbed her legs and pulled her towards the end of the bed.

Kneeling, he spread open her legs and was met with a pair of purple panties that were soaked through.

He ripped the cloth away and probed her velvety folds with his tongue.

A loud moan pierced the room as Kol teased and suckled her inner walls.

It was heaven to Katherine to feel his experienced tongue pay homage to her core.

She reached out and grabbed Kol's brown locks and ran her hands through it, wanting more of that feeling of ecstasy he was giving her.

Kol massaged her clit as well sending shots of passion through her watching in delight as her toes curl in delight.

"Kol, I'm gonna-" Katherine didn't get to finish her sentence as she wantonly came.

She mewed as Kol gulped up all her essence and reached up and kissed her making her taste herself.

Katherine didn't say anything but her eyes filled with tears as she unwillingly went on her knees and felt Kol get behind her.

He roughly flipped her over making her crouch on all fours.

Knowing what was to come next, Katherine felt Kol's cock tease her core with the tip.

Kol didn't even bother to make sure she was even relaxed before he went further, trying his best not to cum because she was still so tight.

"Fuck, Katherine. You're still so tight!"

A small whimper of pain from Katherine made him thrust all the way in.

The Original closed his eyes in pleasure as Katherine moved beneath him.

He lightly grabbed her waist and fucked her doggy style making her moan with every movement.

"Kol, fuck me harder!" Katherine moaned and he complied, his thrusts an ungodly speed.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the feel of her core clenching his dick made his eyes roll back in his head.

Katherine 's moans grew louder as she neared her release.

Helping her, he rubbed her sensitive nub making his wife cry out as she came, soaking his dick in her essence.

Triggered by her orgasm, his fingers dug into her waist as he came, coating her walls with his thick seed.

Gasping, he planted kisses up and down her creamy soft back before letting go of her.

Katherine felt dead here she was now a vampire unable to understand why her husband treated her this way.

Life was just cruel.

~KK~

Katherine was getting dressed the next morning going to get her son an ache pierced her undead heart as she thought of her baby boy Mikol.

A knock on the door distracted Katherine from her sad thoughts and a young man dressed in black entered with Finn and Sage behind him wearing expressions of sorrow.

"Lady Katherine are you the mother of Mikol James Mikaelson?" the young man asked her kindly.

Katherine felt her undead heart pound painfully "Yes I am why has something happened?" she asked fearing for her baby.

"My name is Father Thomas Swanson my Lady" Father Swanson said kindly.

"Katherine" Sage said softly grabbing her sister in laws hands ,compassion glowed in Sage's green eyes as did Finn's dark blue eyes.

The door opened then revealing Esther who looked at her youngest daughter in law with sadness.

Father Swanson decided to tell Katherine as quickly as possible.

"My lady your son Mikol died yesterday evening after contracting the sweating sickness" Father Swanson said quickly but compassionately.

The blood drains from Katherine's face and her undead heart cracks into icy shards , her beautiful baby boy is dead having only survived a day.

"No there must be some mistake my husband he promised me he was fine" "Kol promised me" she sobbed agony in her voice.

Katherine's eyes brim with tears "May I see him" she gasps feeling like her heart is being ripped out.

Father Swanson nods sadly at her and leaves along with her in laws and shuts the door behind them.

Katherine runs towards the door and runs down the stair case and goes into a carriage and they go to the funeral home where her son is.

~KK~

Katherine is lead to a room where her baby is lying in a small beautiful black coffin with black and silver roses over the coffin lid and bottom.

Katherine looks at her son and cries.

Mikol is small but is Kol's son with his heart shaped face, high cheek bones and almond shaped eyes and his dark brown tufts of hair he looks like he is sleeping.

Only her baby boy won't ever wake up.

Katherine strokes her baby's face , holds his small hands.

_I'm so sorry my darling._

Katherine thinks and very shakily arranges for her son to be buried in the Petrova tomb.

Katherine walks home and feels the chill even though she is wearing a thick warm dress and warm shawl.

Katherine feels the rain pour on her mixing with her tears as she finally arrives home emotionally drained.

~KK~

The funeral for Mikol is emotional the Mikaelson family attend with Kol holding his wife up gently.

When they bury him in the cold ground Kol realises that Katherine would join her son in heartbeat.

Two Days Later

Kol finds Katherine in their room dressed for bed, her dark brown hair falling down to her waist.

Katherine is barley talking to him.

Kol thinks back to their wedding night he had been rough but Katherine had enjoyed it but he had been cruel and cold to her after that, all Katherine wanted was children and she had gotten her wish but he had been so convinced that the baby wasn't his until it was too late.

Kol grieves for Mikol his dead son and suddenly pulled her into his chest and they both cried for their son.

Katherine clings to him and it's in that moment that he accepts that he loves her and that for all his faults loves him as well.

They don't say it though.


End file.
